(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved configuration for a strainer in a shower bath tap valve, and more particularly, to one that permits replacement of a strainer without having to remove the couplings of both cold and hot water lines.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A shower bath tap described in the present invention relates to a fixed installation as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompany drawings. Wherein, the valve 10 is built in a seat 1 installed in a pre-drilled opening in a wall. The seat 1 adapted with a handle 2 is exposed to allow control. The valve 10 inside the seat 1 is provided with cold and hot water inlets 11, 12 respectively connected to cold and hot water supply lines built in the wall. Both inlets 11, 12 are also connected to a water outlet 13 and a drain 14. The water outlet 13 is further connected to a diverter 3 respective to deliver the water to a showerhead 4 and a bathtub tap 5.
It requires a comparatively precise cartridge to regulate and control for a proper mixture of hot and cold water. To prevent foreign matters in the inlet water from compromising the performance of the cartridge and to warrant a clean delivery of water supply, a strainer must be each provided at the hot and cold water inlets. In the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 6, a strainer 20 is each directly provided at the openings of the cold and hot water inlets 11, 12 of the valve 10. However, both inlets 11, 12 must be respectively pivoted to a cold water supply line 6 and a hot water supply line 7. Therefore, upon replacing the strainer, couplings to both water supply lines 6, 7 must be first removed since that, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the valve is inserted in the wall where provides limited space to make it difficult to pivot the valve 10 to both water supply lines 6, 7.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved configuration for a strainer in a shower bath tap valve that permits easy replacement of the strainer without having to remove the couplings to both hot and cold water supply lines. To achieve the purpose, the strainer is provided over the cold and hot water inlets.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.